<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>After Dark by DramaQueen1929</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28174944">After Dark</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/DramaQueen1929/pseuds/DramaQueen1929'>DramaQueen1929</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Monsta X (Band)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>A little bit of Drama, After Dark - Mr.Kitty, Friends With Benefits, Happy Ending, M/M, Please listen to the song while reading, Songfic, and enjoy, but they are in love, i know it's a cliché but who cares, jookyun - Freeform</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 20:07:36</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,263</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28174944</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/DramaQueen1929/pseuds/DramaQueen1929</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Changkyun is in love. He's endlessly in love with his best friend, Lee Jooheon, with which they have a little bit of complicated relationship. Well, in fact, it's simple, they are friends with benefits.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Im Changkyun | I.M/Lee Jooheon</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>58</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>After Dark</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Changkyun is in love. He's endlessly in love with his best friend, Lee Jooheon, with which they have a little bit of complicated relationship. Well, in fact, it's simple, they are friends with benefits. And Changkyun's tired of being just a "friend", but he doesn't know how to tell Jooheon. Or he doesn't want. Changkyun hadn't decided yet if he even would do it. </p><p>He still remembers that exact moment when he realized his feelings. In that day Jooheon called him three in the morning, asking Changkyun for coming, and Changkyun came because how could he not. And later, standing under the hot shower, he realized that he wants to stay in Jooheon's bed a little longer than he's allowed — actually, he does it sometimes, but Jooheon no needs to know about it — he wants to lock his fingers in raven hair and kiss him. Changkyun's so thirsty for this, but Jooheon never allowed kissing. "Friends don't kiss, Kyunnie," that was he always say. "They also don't sleep together," the younger added internally. </p><p>Sometimes Changkyun made coffee for him in the morning and always drew a heart on the foam. Jooheon teased him, saying "Ya, you do love me that much?", and only God knew how much effort it cost Changkyun at such moments to gather all his will into a fist and answer with a slight smile, "Sure, I do, you're my best friend, after all."</p><p>
  <em>Friends.</em>
</p><p>Changkyun hates this word, he wants them to stop beeing "friends" and become something more. </p><p>But one day they really stop being them.</p>
<p></p><div class="center">
  <p>***</p>
</div>Changkyun moans loud with his deep voice, when Jooheon pushes in with one sharp move and freezes, afraid of hurting the younger.<p>"Kyun?"</p><p>Changkyun's mumbling something and wraps his legs around Jooheon's waist, pulling him closer, showing that he's ready. Jooheon smirks but Changkyun can't think about it because the older starts moving and with the first thrust knocks the air out of the younger's lungs, immediately setting a fast pace.</p><p>
  <em>Jooheon knows his body so well.</em>
</p><p>The older's not the same as usual today. He was rough at first but now Changkyun noticed he softened: he slows down and leans in to kiss Changkyun's chest right in the place above his heart. Changkyun feels like it's about to break his ribs and burst out. Jooheon runs his hand over the younger's flatten stomach and goes down, wrapping his palm around Changkyun's dick, and moves in pace with his thrusts. </p><p>For Changkyun all of this is <em>too much</em>, a wave of pleasure washes over him and he goes over the edge, deeply moaning the older's name. He feels a spreading heat inside, and then his eyes met with hazel gaze causing him to realize one thing – he's lost in it. </p><p>Friends don't look like <em>that</em>. </p><p>Changkyun's loosing his brakes. He's on endorphin's high right now and he doesn't care about the consequences, he just wants... Just once...</p><p>He shoves away the last of his common sense and does what he's wanted to do for so long. He locks his fingers in Jooheon's hair, which is soft and so pleasant to touch, and finally, <em>finally,</em> kisses him. </p><p>The moment their lips touch, a whole firework explodes in Changkyun's head. He's happy. He's so unbearably happy right now, finally kissing his favorite person. And the thought that Jooheon doesn't like to kiss didn't even cross his mind. </p><p>Changkyun's back to reality, when he feels the tongue trying to enter his mouth, and his eyes widen in surprise, he abruptly pulls away. </p><p>Oh god. No-no-no. He's such an idiot. </p><p>"Changkyun..."</p><p>"I'm sorry," the younger a kind of too fast gets up from the bed and starts picking up his clothes. "I'm sorry, I have to go."</p><p>Jooheon doesn't have time to say anything and in a few minutes he is left alone in an empty apartment, the silence of which is only broken by the slam of the door. </p><p>
  <em>Changkyun fucked it up.</em>
</p>
<p></p><div class="center">
  <p>***</p>
</div>Changkyun doesn't shows up on the next day. Jooheon tried to call him several times but the younger wouldn't pick up the phone. A small worm of anxiety stirred in the older's chest when Changkyun didn't answer after the fifth time, but he tries to calm down and convince himself that the younger just needs time to get his thoughts in order.<p>After all, it was Jooheon's fault. He had long suspected that Changkyun had feelings for him, and he had only mentioned his dislike of kissing just to see how much the younger could handle it.</p><p>Jooheon acted like a jerk, he admits it and desperately wants to fix it, but Changkyun doesn't want to answer his calls.</p><p>He doesn't call back in a day, or two, or even a week, and Jooheon is ready to climb the wall out of a nagging sense of guilt and anxiety, so he has no choice but to take the situation into his own hands.</p><p>Jooheon takes the keys to the apartment from the nightstand, calls a taxi, and twenty minutes later is standing in front of Changkyun's door, pressing the bell button.</p><p>"Who's there?" A muffled voice is heard from other side. </p><p>"Kyunnie, open the door, let's talk," Jooheon's voice is almost begging. They hadn't seen each other for only a week, but the older missed him so much that he was ready to crawl on his knees if only Changkyun would listen to him.</p><p>Silence. </p><p>"Kyunnie, please."</p><p>"Are you sure?"</p><p>"Absolutely."</p><p>The door opens almost immediately, but Changkyun isn't there, so Jooheon goes further into the apartment. </p><p>The younger is sitting on the couch, leaning back, and turns expectantly to Jooheon as he enters the room. He looks like he hasn't slept in days, and the older's heart sinks.</p><p>"Why are you here?"</p><p>And then Jooheon realizes he doesn't know what to say. He hadn't even prepared himself before coming here. Although actually what he was hoping Changkyun will welcome him with open arms and immediately rush to his neck?</p><p>"Why you didn't answer my calls?" This is the only thing that comes to Jooheon's mind. </p><p>"Why should I justify myself to you?" Changkyun suddenly fending. He doesn't know why he's angry, but at least he has something to say. "You know, Jooheon, friends aren't sleep with each other, and they don't say that they don't like kissing and then they don't try to shove their tongue into someone's mouth," the younger doesn't hint, he says straight forward. "Gosh, you are such a..."</p><p>"I love you."</p><p>Changkyun stops in mid-sentence and just stares at Jooheon as if he's grown a second head and hopes he didn't hear him wrong.</p><p>"What?"</p><p>"I love you. I assumed you had feelings for me, and I told you about kissing to test you. I'm sorry, I know I was an asshole, but Kyunnie, please forgive me, I'm so sorry," this is the most that Jooheon was able to say, and he's really proud of himself, only it doesn't make sense, if Changkyun won't forgive him. </p><p>The younger gets up from his seat, comes closer, swings and seems to want to hit, but it turns out that he awkwardly hangs on to Jooheon and nuzzles in his shoulder, so that the older doesn't see his tears.</p><p>"Changkyun, I'm really sorry," Jooheon hugs him tightly around the waist to keep him from falling, and presses his cheek against Changkyun's. </p><p>"Don't ever do this again to me."</p><p>"I won't, I promise, please, forgive me."</p><p>Changkyun smiles, and Jooheon feels his smile on his skin. </p><p>
  <em>He already had forgive him.</em>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>